


Dancing on the Horizon

by Ttyl123



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Mates, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttyl123/pseuds/Ttyl123
Summary: Bella and her friends are attacked by something in the forest during a camping trip. Being the only survivor, she soon finds out that there isn't something right about herself anymore. Everything is changing.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. The Huntress

_1992_

_The flames from the campfire rose and licked at the air, the colors swirling together in an exotic dance so beautiful that it almost couldn't be real._

Every nerve ending was engulfed in flames. Bella had never felt anything so excruciating in her entire life. No broken bones or injuries from her clumsy nature could ever come close to comparing to this. This was a whole other level of pain. The burn that throbbed through her entire body, from the tips of her fingers and toes, from the top of her head and along her throat all the way to her heart, felt as if it would never end.

_She sat close, huddled up to Angela as they all listened to Mike tell a ghost story in the overly animated way that he always did when they went camping. The rapid beating of the teens' hearts was nearly audible in the night. Just when the brunette thought it was going to burst out of her chest from anticipation, Eric jumped up and yelled. How did she not need a defibulator after that? All of the girls screamed as the guys laughed and high fived. Jessica even threw her water bottle that she had been clutching, right at Eric's head. Which when you think about the fact that she was a varsity softball pitcher for Forks University and had numerous scouts from different colleges checking her out, it was a lot more frightening than the story itself._

The girl's mouth fell open in a silent scream and she arched her back off the ground, her fingers digging deep into the forest floor. Her heart was exploding in her chest, every beat bringing on a new surge of pain worse than the last. It spasmed uncontrollably until it threatened to come crashing through her sternum... Then it suddenly stopped, the pain subsiding into a dull nothingness.

_"You jerk!" Jessica shouted, standing up and getting ready for round two with Eric. Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms securely around the fiery girl's waist so she could hold her back as the boy held up his hands in surrender._

_"Relax." He chuckled. "There's nothing out here that can harm us."_

_Mike nodded his head in agreement."Yeah, stop overreacting. You're fine."_

_Bella debated on whether to just let Jess go and rip them both apart or if she should save the guys from the vicious girl. She ended up letting her go, but only because something moved through the bushes. Everyone went quiet and Bella found herself counting each breath she took. Time felt as if it had stopped, and suddenly a white blur flew out of the trees. It turned to complete chaos within a few seconds flat._

A strong scent washed through her nose causing her eyes to snap open quickly. The brunette's throat burned again like the coals from a roaring fire. Her hands immediately flew up and cupped her throat with a gasp before bolting up into a sitting position. The newly awoken girl's head swivelled around, her movements quick and precise, as she took in her surroundings.

Her friends' lifeless bodies were scattered around her, and she covered her mouth while her eyes welled up with tears. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Blood was smeared everywhere and their bodies, especially their necks, were twisted into unnatural positions and torn out. She scrambled backwards away from Mike's body next to her, but ended up bumping into Angela's. Bella's grip tightened on her throat as the burning sensation intensified. Her light, delicate fingers quickly found and slid along a crescent shaped scar etched into her skin where her neck and shoulder met.

Bella let out a soft growl as she breathed that delicious aroma deeply in. Her mouth began to flood while her eyes fluttered. That aching burn was almost unbearable now until she could no longer ignore the pull anymore. It was almost as if her body had a mind of its own.

Hungry eyes sought out Angela's body. Leftover dry blood covering her torn throat caused a moan to leave her mouth. She carefully bent her face down, closing her eyes, and ran her tongue slowly up her neck trying to get what little blood was left. Another growl that was deeper rumbled up from down in her chest. The dark haired girl's tongue ran across her lips and teeth cleaning off any blood, but stopped when it knicked sharp fangs.

Sudden realization over what she had just done hit her hard. The conflicting feelings of hunger and disgust battled it out in what could only be described as the third World War. Her mind no longer felt like hers as she fought to keep what little humanity she had. Whatever was happening to her had her feeling almost like a tiger that could no longer be contained in its cage as it paced back and forth faster and faster. The air was full of new scents and sounds that overwhelmed her. Even her vision seemed different. It's not that Bella had ever needed glasses per see. In fact she had perfect vision as far as her doctor and her were concerned, but this was almost as if she were seeing for the first time after being blind. Had this been under different circumstances, she could've described it as breathtaking.

 _What just happened?! What the hell was I doing?! What if that person- that thing comes back for me?!_ Her thoughts swam as she began to panic, and she found herself growing increasingly agitated and upset. _I need to get help! I need to get out of here!_

She was hesitant at first to leave her friends behind, but she had to sadly tell herself the truth. There was nothing she could do for them anymore and the fear of that thing coming back to finish the job only motivated her that much more.

In one swift move, she placed a hand on the ground and shoved herself up in a graceful spin that seemed out of character for her. Not giving it a second thought though she took off running through the trees. She was running in the opposite direction of the vehicle the friends had taken to get there but couldn't seem to make herself go any other way than where she was headed. All she knew was that she had to keep running and do it fast, and fast she did. The girl's eyes widened, completely stunned when the trees began to blur past her. Even Barry Allen would've had a hard time keeping up with her at this pace. She had never been the most graceful of people. Hell, that was an understatement. She was extremely clumsy and accident prone, but she was _running_ faster than anything she'd ever seen and dodging trees as if they were mere obstacles. It was simply exhilirating to say the least. Her legs carried her faster and faster, the muscles tensing and extending with each graceful step though her muscles didn't burn one bit. She wasn't even slightly winded. It was as if she could do this forever.

Different scents started hitting her harder, and she had to keep shaking her head to clear the distracting thoughts that kept plaguing her mind. _Get help. Hunt. Go home. Kill. Find mom and dad. Blood. Find safety._

The 19 year old girl let out a loud animalistic snarl which didn't make her feel much better. Whatever had happened to her was not good at all.

Zipping past trees, she soon found herself bounding out of the forest that led to her backyard, but hadn't she been running for only a few minutes? How was this possible?

Deciding not to dwell on all of the questions, she quickly jogged up the steps to the backdoor and turned the knob...

 _Locked_.

Or was it? The doorknob seemed to easily give way and break. Bella's shoulder blurred as she smashed into the door in panic causing the poor thing to crack and splinter in protest before swinging open and coming partially off the hinges.

"MOM! DAD! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" The voice that came out didn't sound close to being her own as she shouted for them. This new voice was beautiful and nearly seemed as if she was singing every word, completely and utterly alluring.

Her father came running into view, eyes widening when he saw her standing there.

"Bells? Renee, come quick! She's home!" Her father, Charlie turned his head and shouted over his shoulder. The muscles in his neck flexed at this slight movement and his pulse was visible to Bella's newly sensitive eyes. A soft hiss too low for his ears escaped the girl. His head swivelled back around to his daughter before he looked her up and down. "Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked frantically as he took in the blood and ripped clothing that adorned his daughter. His arm wrapped around her as he ushered her into the house with effort. "Where have you been? You were suppose to be home two days ago! We tried calling you, but your phone kept going straight to voicemail. I've had the whole department searching for you. Where are the others? Bella, what's wrong with your eyes?"

She didn't get a chance to respond to him because her mother came running into the room. Her arms locked tightly around the young girl and she hugged her baby close to her never wanting to let her go. Renee's motherly instincts were all over the place.

Bella was hit with a strong mouthwatering scent that was difficult to ignore.

"Oh god. Honey, where have you been? I was so worried about you. Come here. We need to get you cleaned up. Charlie, tell them she's home and get an ambulance. She looks like she's in bad shape. Her body is so cold." She pulled away slowly, still holding onto her daughter and looked into her eyes confused. "Bella?"

Their heartbeats fluttered in their chests and the unbearable scent grew. All she could do was focus on the rhythmic sounds and how that sweet blood that she had tasted only moments ago flowed through their veins.

Baring her fangs, the girl gave a feral growl. Her mom's eyes widened not expecting such a beastly sound to come from her child and quickly let go of her. Both of her parents backed away from her cautiously.

"Bells, honey?" Her father's voice was so soft as he called out to her.

She growled at them again and stalked closer like a tigress stalking down her prey. There was no more pacing. She had finally smashed through her cage.

"BELLA!"

The huntress lunged.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted next Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep me informed on who you would liked to see together with Bella.

_Jet black eyes stared back at the creature in the mirror that was in the living room. Blood dripped from her mouth and down her chin. A tongue slipped out, licking up most of it while her eyes searched the walls around her. Pictures adorned each and every one. Her feet slowly moved across the room toward one in particular that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace._

_She gingerly picked it up, eyes scanning it curiously. A family stared back at her. The little girl in the picture looked almost familiar. She was small and fragile looking with chocolate brown eyes that matched her father's though she still looked a lot like the mother too. The demon's eyes locked onto the parents..._

_Parents..._

_The picture frame hit the ground as her head whipped toward the kitchen where the backdoor was._

_"Bells, honey?" Her father's voice was so soft as he called out to her._

_"BELLA!" Her mother's voice echoed, completely full of terror._

_Her hands flew up to her ears and she snarled._

_"No! Stop!" She screamed as the memories flooded her. Her parent's screams, the snapping of bones and gurgling of blood engulfed her entire being. Bella let out a mixture of a sob and growl, blinking rapidly, though the tears never fell._

_She didn't. She couldn't have. She would never... But she did._

_Her whole world began to spin and she felt sick to her stomach._

_She had killed them. The people who had brought her into this world, who had cared for her, loved her, helped her grow into the young woman she was, used to be, were dead. Not only were they dead, but by her hand._

_She had murdered her parents in the most brutal fashion and drained them of their blood._

_Bella's vibrant red eyes met that same mirror where the black eyed monster had been staring back earlier. Horror filled her._

_She was that monster._

_Her fist clenched hard as the knuckles threatened to split through the granite hard, yet soft skin._

_She was a monster._

_She cocked back and swung, exploding the mirror into multiple shards._

_What else could she be, if not that?_

"Well, isn't this a sight? It looks like I missed quite an little interesting show! came an unfamiliar male voice behind the newborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Choose a femslash polyamory pairing.


End file.
